Probe card apparatuses are devices that can provide an interface between a tester for controlling testing of an electronic device and the electronic device. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to various improvements in probe card apparatuses including mechanisms and processes for automatically attaching and detaching interchangeable probe heads to/from a primary-sub-assembly of such a probe card apparatus.